


Oracle

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: In which you find out your future at 18 years old but question what it means for years to come.Updates are everyone Monday and Wednesday! (This series is complete)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

A little bit about the  _ Oracle _ it’s when somebody turns 18 years old, they get 5 minutes to see some part in their future. It can be at any point in their future but they aren’t able to tell when and some rules are enforced:

  * They can’t see what they look like in a reflection
  * If a person happens to be in the vision, their face is blurred but otherwise their body and hair isn’t
  * Talking becomes gibberish
  * They can’t change their future because it’s like a prophecy, it’s predestined
  * They only get 5 minutes
  * The vision can be triggered at any point on their 18th birthday from 12AM to 11:59 PM. If they’re sleeping, they will view the vision still and it’ll be like a dream except they can remember it
  * Because the visions can be very dark or very happy, it’s usually a life-changer for them
  * It’s rare for people to celebrate their 18th birthday due to the vision being a huge part of their life



(Timeline from Marvel will be different just for the sake of the story)

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

11 years ago, 2012

Today was the day. A special day in fact. A once in a lifetime day that would forever change your life for better or possibly… worse.

Yet, you had been looking forward to it. You have always heard stories of the  _ Oracle _ from friends and families and since today was your eighteenth birthday, you had been waiting until the vision occurred with excitement and nervousness coursing through your body. It was already morning time and you had been making breakfast; a plate of pancakes with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs.

While eating your breakfast, you couldn’t help but wonder what your vision might entail. Will you be famous? Will you meet someone? What will you be doing? Those questions have been in your mind way before this day and now that it was here, they seem to amplify in your mind as curiosity ensues. After finishing breakfast, you got up to do the dishes and while humming to the tune of  _ American Boy _ by Estelle, it suddenly hit you. 

You dropped your spoon that you had just been rinsing with a loud  _ clang _ against the metal sink and your eyes clenched tightly as your vision was appearing. It didn’t hurt when your vision came but the feeling made you more nervous than excited. You gripped tightly onto the edge of the counter to brace yourself for your vision. You weren’t necessarily expecting a dark one either but it was good to be prepared to fall after the five minutes were up since you’ve heard from others that after their vision, they usually collapse from unexpected exhaustion.

_ You observed your surroundings and noticed it was a Church from the stained glass windows; it didn’t look familiar to you and for some reason a white mesh was in front of your face that made it hard to see clearly. It was until you noticed that while looking down at yourself, you’re wearing a white dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. Odd. You panicked and looked up in front of you and noticed a man in a black and white tuxedo with long brunette hair that reached his shoulders but couldn’t properly see his face since it was distorted. He had been looking at you and saying something but you couldn’t distinguish what he was saying. He then reached out to softly grab your hand and the feeling was cold. You looked at it and saw a metal arm touching your own skin while the flesh one was putting a ring on your finger. Then it suddenly came to your senses that you were getting married! _

_ Your future body couldn’t react to what you wanted to do, which was to run away. In fact, it only got weirder when the mystery man started to lean in closer to your face until… _

“Fuck!” You yelled, falling onto the wooden floor with exhaustion and a loud  _ thump _ from when your butt hit on impact. You opened your eyes and looked around, expecting to still be inside Church but not. You then looked down at your body to confirm that you weren’t still having the vision as you weren’t wearing the wedding gown.

After getting enough strength to get up, you couldn’t help but replay the vision as best as you could in your mind. Five minutes was definitely not enough for you to figure out what the hell was happening. It even prompted more questions than you originally had and even some new ones. Who was this man that you’re marrying? Were you really getting married? How many years into the future before this happens?

You immediately ran towards your desk to grab a pen and paper to jot down the vision, not wanting to forget about it since it was still fresh in your mind. You wrote the description of the man in front of you and kept compiling a list of observations from your five minutes.

By the end, the notepad was full of important details along with questions that you had about what happened. You ripped off the paper from the notepad and folded it neatly before going into your room and placing it on the nightstand beside your bed. At night before you go to bed, you wanted to look it over, especially for many more days, months, and years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day (2023)

It was like  déjà vu. You had woken up eating breakfast; a plate of pancakes with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs made courteously by Sam Wilson for the team. You weren’t sure what was happening but all you could remember was that the Avengers were talking about the  _ Oracle _ .

  
You weren't sure how the conversation came about but upon hearing everyone’s vision from when they turned eighteen, except for Peter Parker, it made you go silent and deep into thought of your own vision and how it’s been over eleven years since your prophecy hasn’t come true.

Steve had been talking while cutting into his syrup-drenched pancake. “When I was eighteen, I saw myself during Project Rebirth. I came out of this serum-injecting chamber and was suddenly ripped. I couldn’t recognize the people there and then this guy got shot afterwards.” He opened his mouth and stuffed the fluffy food before chewing.

“Then what happened?” Natasha asked, who was sitting beside him and drinking coffee.

The entire team all sat together at the table and recalled their own visions in mind. Many of theirs had already happened and were pretty simple visions; in which they weren’t drastically dark.

“Well, I believe I was twenty-three at the time and went through the entire super soldier program and when the guy was shot, I realized he was the doctor who had helped me be where I am today. With you guys,” His voice faltered at the end but if he had said it another way, Bucky and the other’s would have laughed at his sappiness.

“What about you Stark?” Wanda inquired curiously. She was sitting beside you, already finished with her food as she didn’t eat much. Tony looked up at the group who were interested to learn about his vision.

Tony leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, staring at the team in amusement. “Nothing interesting. Mine was having Morgan and living in a cabin. I don’t want to go into the details of it because it’s the process you know? Makes me hard every time,” He teased. Everyone in the compound rolled their eyes at the billionaire. Even Peter’s innocence had just died a little right then and there after hearing his mentor say that.

Suddenly, you heard your own name being called. You snapped out of your thoughts to turn to the group. “Haven’t heard from you at all, YN. What was your vision about?” Tony had now asked you, putting you on the spot. You couldn’t help but look at Bucky. How could you not? He was the guy that you were getting married to after all! You knew after reviewing your notes the first day you met him; he fit the description of the mystery man perfectly from the hair and the metal arm, and to your knowledge, you knew there weren’t many people out in the world that fit the description perfectly.

Bucky noticed your stare and deeply sighed with a flare of his nostrils in your direction. You weren’t sure why the ex-Winter Soldier disliked you so much but he did. It all started ever since you, as an agent, have been assigned by Nick Fury to work at the compound. You were ecstatic to do so and meet all of the Avengers and befriend them, which you luckily did. Yet, Bucky seemed to be the hardest to get along with. The two of you had a hard time establishing a neutral relationship and after your nine years of working with the team, it only seemed to worsen from there.

“Oh…” You let out nervously, averting your eyes from Bucky’s to someone else like Natasha. You couldn’t get out of the situation so easily so you could either fake it or tell part of the truth. You chose the latter as the first choice wasn’t smart since you weren’t good at coming up with a whole new scenario. Everyone’s eyes were on yours and you gave in, hoping afterwards that they wouldn’t ask for more information even though there was a great chance they would. “In-in my vision I was getting married,” You mumbled, which was still loud enough for them to hear at the far-end of the table since it had been extremely quiet. You looked away from them and focused back on your plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

You heard a loud scoff and turned to the voice, immediately recognizing that it was Bucky’s. The team knew of the rude banter between the two of you and they usually tried to keep you both separated but sometimes it doesn’t work. “Like anyone would marry you,” He spoke under his breath. Steve threw a piece of bacon at him, missing Bucky and landing beside the plate. Bucky picked it up and raised the piece while mouthing a ‘thank you’ before biting into the crunchy piece with satisfaction.

Bruce sighed as he looked away from Bucky to you. “Do you know what they looked like?” Bruce questioned you. You sighed and shook your head no, even though you were lying. If only they knew that the man you're marrying was just feet from you and apparently hates your guts for a solid nine years. It sounded so much like a joke to you when you heard it being said in your head. Just as silence settled in afterwards, Natasha was the one that spoke up while standing up from her seat.

“Okay, looks like it’s time for training,” She looked over to you and Clint while everyone else was just about finished with breakfast. Bucky and Steve were going to help do the chores while everyone else thanked Sam for the breakfast. They cleared up the tables and just as Bucky was coming around to collect plates, he snatched yours away with a glare. You didn’t say anything, only turning on your heel to go where Natasha and Clint were heading which was the gym.

“Buck, why do you hate her so much?” Steve asked with a soft sigh at his friend while grabbing the stack of plates and rinsing them off. Bucky only grunted and went off to clean the countertop.

Bucky had been glad to not be victim to the question of what his vision was like. He didn’t want to think about it as it always fucked with his mind especially since he remembered when it happened so vividly. When he saw his vision at eighteen, he had never told a single soul, not even Steve, on what he saw in those five minutes that would change his life.

His vision had taken place in the time that he was the Winter Soldier. For five minutes he had viewed himself in a dark facility where he was being treated as anything far from human. At one point he had been ordered to kill an innocent lady and he saw his future self do it without hesitation. A small part of himself had died in the moment after the  _ Oracle _ and he spent nearly a week crying and questioning what that part of his future meant. Eventually after he became the Winter Soldier and he got rid of his trigger words in Wakanda, he had come out to Steve about his vision and was able to get the help he needed after the several decades he had held it in for.

But after hearing everyone’s happy vision during breakfast, he felt upset. Upset that his  _ Oracle  _ wasn’t happy like theirs was. Then you were asked about it and he wanted to take out all his frustration on you for no particular reason except that he despised you… even as much as to say that he hates you to your face if he ever got the opportunity.

And he can’t seem to explain why.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

You, Natasha, and Wanda had all been chilling in your room and watching cheesy rom-com movies when unexpectedly, Natasha had grabbed your remote and paused the movie. The action was awkward as she had moved in a slow manner. After she sat back on the couch, you immediately thought she would jump and attack you like a cat when they pounce on their prey.

“Nat?” Wanda questioned, her eyebrow raised with confusion at the female assassin. You were just the same, wondering what Natasha needed. Maybe she had to use the bathroom. Though, she didn’t move and only turned to face you with a devious smirk that had you wanting to move away from her on the couch. It was usually the look she had when she wanted to pull information from you that you’ve kept hidden. It usually worked since you’re always admitting information that you would otherwise keep to yourself.

“Okay. Okay. Before we go back to watching the movie, I want to know something. I’ve been thinking a lot about the  _ Oracle _ ,” Ah… she wanted to know about your vision.

“Look Nat, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m pretty sure it’ll never happen,” You said with full confidence. She scoffed at you before fixing her position on the couch. Her legs were tucked underneath her body and part of her arm rested on the edge of the couch as she was sitting in the middle of it. Wanda had leaned forward with her elbows on her legs, wanting to know more. If it was anyone who knew any secrets about you, it would be the both of them since they knew how to coax it out of you.

“Mhm… that’s a lie,” Natasha replied with a smile forming on her face. She knew she had to hit you with the facts. “The  _ Oracle _ is proven that our vision comes from the future and is always destined to happen. Kind of like how I switched to team Captain America during our dispute,” It was odd that Natasha’s vision happened to be about the Civil War between Tony and Steve but she didn’t mind.

You rolled your eyes at her. “Okay then. What do you want to know?”

“Tell us more about the vision.”

You bit at your lip nervously. You didn't want to go through this for a third time already. But because you were with Natasha and Wanda, your two best friends, you had trusted them greatly to keep your secrets shut until the day they died. “I’ll be right back,” You told them, excusing yourself to head to your bedroom to grab the one item that reminded you of your vision. You found the paper right on your dresser and quickly grabbed it and noticed how the paper had prominent creases for the nine years that you haven’t touched it.

You returned back to the couch and handed Natasha the paper as she eagerly unfolded it and began viewing its contents with Wanda. You held in a breath deeply since they were going to find the truth out real soon. After scanning the paper over and over again, Natasha had turned the paper over to see if anything was on the back. When there wasn’t, she and Wanda looked at you with their jaws dropped so far that you were scared it might become unhinged and drop to the ground.

Who was going to say something first? It was often a game you played with yourself as every secret you tell, Natasha and Wanda would always be left aghast and speechless. You waited for a few uncomfortable seconds and saw Natasha and Wanda exchange a look before they looked back at you.

“It’s Bucky,” You managed to say, breaking the silence and your little game with a flushed face. “At least that’s who I believe,” You shrugged afterwards as you took back the piece of paper. The two closed back their mouths and nodded at you in confirmation.

“I-I can’t even process it,” Natasha stressed out as she ran her hand through her red locks. “Barnes hates you!” You jumped forward and promptly covered her mouth for being loud.

“I honestly can’t see the two of you getting married considering your… relationship,” Wanda added with a small pause at the word, even so far as visibly cringing while you rolled your eyes and pout.

“Exactly! Now you know how I felt to have to live with this for nine years,” You answered with exasperation leaving your voice as you held up the folded up paper. You felt like you wanted to melt to the ground after shriving under both women’s pressure. “I can’t stand him and suddenly I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him?”

You threw the paper somewhere in the room in frustration. It wasn’t like you needed it anymore. Maybe you could just burn it and that could have an effect on forgetting your vision. Though, it wasn’t how the  _ Oracle _ worked so instead you sulked into the couch.

“Look, we’re really sorry YN. But does it at least feel better to get it off your chest?” Wanda asked you with sincerity.

“I guess so,” You shrugged, not really sure if telling your secret had any impact on you. It probably didn’t because it wasn’t directly to Bucky who was the other party of your vision and even then like hell you were going to tell him.

“What if it isn’t Bucky?” Wanda then had piped up. Even if it sounded stupid, you didn’t snap at her for it.

“The arm was exactly how Barnes looks,” You clarified in a blunt tone. “Look, can we stop talking about this? My TV already shut us off Netflix because we took too long,” You whined, hoping that they would drop this entire conversation. They both gave in and you were relieved, going back to watch the movie you all have been watching before Natasha interrupted it. Even going back to watch the movie, it became difficult as your head was clouded once more with questions flooding your mind like fucked up weather. It didn’t help either that after this day, you couldn’t stop thinking about your vision and Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

While training with Steve in combat, Bucky happened to be there as well but on the treadmill doing his daily run with Sam. The weather was bad in New York as it was continuously pouring for the last couple of days so they usually made it up by doing their workouts in the fitness facility.

“Come on YN, let’s go,” Steve hustled you as the two of you circle one another inside the boxing ring. You enjoyed Steve’s presence since he was always kind to you and didn’t push you so hard unlike Bucky. You wondered how you didn’t get him, or nearly anyone else besides Bucky, to marry.

“Alright old man,” You playfully teased as you made a move, going for a hook at him. “Let’s see how good you are.” Steve was able to block it and the two of you kept going, bouncing on the balls of your feet to help with agility and fast reflexes.

“You got this YN!” You heard Sam say, nearly catching you off guard which allowed Steve to take the small window of distraction and strike at you. You were just inches away from a punch straight to you face that could potentially knock you out but you quickly recovered with an uppercut to his stomach, making his stumble backwards at the impact.

“Shut up, Wilson! Almost got me a blood nose!” You laughed while still going against Steve. You then heard the voice of the man you detested so immensely, no matter how your vision was.

“Get her Steve!” He yelled to his friend--supporting him--not only because they were friends, but simply so Steve could kick your ass. It gave him the encouragement he needed to knock the wind out of you. Steve had kicked your feet from underneath you in a low spin, making you fall backwards onto the harsh mat below with a loud grunt leaving your body. Bucky had then cheered at his friend, walking towards the ring with a towel and bottle of water in either hands. Steve helped you up, softly apologizing while you only grunted in response once more. What a shit move that Steve pulled but it was all fair in game to get the other person off balance. You walked away, exiting the ring and not wanting to be in the room with Bucky any longer.

Before you did leave, you could hear Steve call for you. “YN?”

“Yeah Steve?” You called back, not looking at him as you went to grab your own water bottle. You went to take a sip and tilted your head back while waiting for the super soldier to talk.

“You're going to Tony’s party later tonight, right?”

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head and you almost choked on your water. How come you never heard of Tony’s party? You turned around and screwed back on the cap and wiped at your lips with the back of your hand where water had slightly spilled out. “I-I didn’t know there was a party tonight,” You admitted with a frown. Steve and Sam looked at Bucky with a glower on their face.

“You were supposed to tell everyone, and that meant  _ her _ too,” Steve spoke with gritted teeth, clearly disappointed at him for not informing you. Sam just kept his glare on the man who seemed to have no shame. “Anyways, we’re having a party later on. Formal attire and hope to see you there, doll,” Steve had winked and you smiled, almost blushing before walking out of the gym. What you didn’t capture was Bucky rolling his own eyes at the way you smiled. God, he was really disgusted with you; pretentious bitch.

-

As soon as you left the gym, you had headed over to Natasha’s room despite being all sweaty and in dire need of a shower. You rapped on her door, hoping that she would respond. Luckily she did and she threw the door wide open at your appearance. “YN! What’s up? You heard about Tony’s party tonight?”

“Yeah… that’s what I wanted to ask about,” You replied as you walked into her room. The two of you headed into her living room where she prompted for you to sit down. You denied, explaining that you wouldn’t take long.

“Okay, so what is it that you wanted to ask?” She questioned as she slumped on the couch with a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate. She held it out to you, offering it but you held up your hand as a no. She only shrugged before eating the sandwich.

“Did Barnes inform you about the party?” You asked her. She had taken a bite of her sandwich and was already scarfing down the food. As she swallowed, she answered back.

“Yeah. He was supposed to tell everyone a couple of days ago. Didn’t he inform you?”

You looked at her, annoyed. “You kidding me, Nat? Why in hell would Bucky tell me this when we don’t talk at all?” You refuted with your arms crossed over your chest. “Was Bucky ever going to tell me anyways? I had to find out from Steve just a couple of minutes ago,” You informed her. Natasha sighed, putting her sandwich down before walking up to you.

“Wow, Barnes is really a dick. But will you just go to the party? It’ll be fun. I promise.”

As much as you didn’t want to go and prefer to stay in your room, you were bound to get bugged to attend the party by Natasha, Wanda, and the others so you saved yourself the arguing and nodded yes. “But, I don’t have a dress,” You explained, feeling completely lost at the situation. “And I’m really not about to go shopping at a time like this,” You motioned to the covered windows but you knew she understood what you meant.

Natasha assured you that she had your back. “I have a dress that you can borrow and some shoes. Then, Wanda and I can do your makeup so come around here by five,” You thanked her and went to hug her but she held up a hand to create distance. “You stink, YN,” She laughed, subtly suggesting for you to take a shower.

-

By five-thirty, you had worn Natasha’s black dress with a deep v-line and thigh slit along with black stilettos. Both of them complimented on how good you looked and began working on your makeup and hair. You were going to go for a more natural look since without makeup, you were already attractive.

“So… Wanda and I happen to have dates but we promised to stick with you,” Natasha let out quickly as she curled your hair. Your eyes widened and Wanda had to pull away the eyeshadow brush from your eye.

“Wait what?!” You cried out, looking at the two of them from the mirror. Wanda huffed out and tried to get you still so she could finish applying the eyeshadow. “So I’m going to be alone?” You mumbled, slumping in the chair. They resumed fixing your appearance and Natasha explained.

“Don’t worry. I’m going with Clint and Wanda’s going with Vision. I’m pretty sure Steve’ll be alone?” Her last sentence didn’t come out as normal as she hoped even when she’s unsure of her words. Just as they finished, you got up from your chair and admired your look closer in the mirror.

“Mhm. You don’t sound too sure,” You hummed back in response. “But anyways, this is great. Thank you,” You complimented as you approved of the look. Both of them clapped their hands happily and Natasha went on to check her phone, noticing that the party was just beginning.

“We should head down now.” She informed you both. “You know how Tony can be when we’re late.”


	6. Chapter 6

Music filled the living room along with a vast group of people that you’ve never seen before. Though, with Natasha and Wanda by your side, you all were able to navigate to the couch that the Avengers rested on. You all greeted one another and fed each other compliments.

“Wow YN, you look great!”

“I love that dress!”

“You look beautiful,” The last comment was given by Steve who was standing before you in a nice navy blue tuxedo that complimented his icy blue eyes. You hid your already flustered face behind your hair and Steve noticed it, raising a hand to scoop the hair behind your ear.

“You look good too, Steve,” You praised with genuine in your voice. Just as you were about to engage more into a conversation, you couldn’t help but hear a chorus of ‘damn!’ coming from nearby. You and Steve decided to check it out and it was as if you entered a cliche movie where everything went to slow motion. Bucky walked in with a classic black and white tuxedo and hot model blonde hanging off his arm. You internally felt your chest tighten without reason. However, you brushed it off and rolled your eyes at him and his date.

Just as Bucky passed you and Steve, he happened to stare at the two of you in disgust, more so towards you. He introduced his model girl to the Avengers where Sam, Clint, Tony, and the rest of the guys had clapped him on the back for getting a smoking hot date. Natasha and Wanda walked over to you, each one standing beside you as for Steve.

“Of course Bucky goes out and hires some girl to be his date. Pathetic,” Natasha huffed with a wine glass in hand. Wanda and Steve nodded in agreement.

“You want to dance, YN?” Steve asked you, wanting to divert your attention from his asshole of a friend. You appreciated the gesture and took his hand while he led you to the dance floor. You looked back at Wanda and Natasha and winked at them who were bouncing on their heels with excitement.

-

Just as Bucky entered with his date on his arm, he couldn’t help but feel jealousy arise when he saw Steve brushing the hair away from your face and placing it behind your ear. It was stupid. Steve didn’t deserve to be with you.  _ Or maybe he did... _

In fact, you didn’t deserve anyone. Bucky happened to think even though he knew he was lying to himself. Yet, with his date, who he can’t even remember the name of, he just ignored the both of you and went on his way to feed off of his teammates' comments who were dazzled to see him with a girl.

Just as he was starting to enjoy his time being with his friends and ignoring the blonde model beside him who kept trying to get his attention, Sam had elbowed him in the ribcage and smirked out on the dancefloor before taking a sip of beer.

Bucky looked over to where he pointed and noticed how you and Steve were dancing together; bodies pressed close to his liking and his arm holding at your waist while yours were around his neck. “Aren’t they cute together?” Sam sighed in content. Bucky wanted to stomp over there and pull Steve off of you but instead, he scoffed and denied Sam.

“No,” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. His muscles threatened to rip out of his expensive suit while Sam looked over at his friend in surprise yet he didn’t bother to question the answer that he received. Bucky suddenly felt the need to do something back so he grabbed at his date’s wrist and smoothly brought her over to the dance floor.

“Finally dancing, I see,” She spoke in a sultry voice as she held on Bucky’s shoulders, happy that he finally was giving her attention. He growled lowly and pulled her body against his, making her gasp and moan seductively as she moved her mouth closer to his ear.

You and Steve were having fun dancing. The song  _ Telephone _ by Lady Gaga came on the speaker and the both of you had now let loose and were just randomly dancing without a care in the world. Not even Bucky could ruin the moment between the two of you and you really hoped that he wouldn’t.

“I really don’t understand how anyone could hate you like Bucky does,” Steve spoke over the music, pulling you into a spin. You laughed as he caught you, making sure you didn’t fall as he then dipped you for fun.

“I don’t either,” You replied with just as much wonder as he had. “Sometimes I wished he didn’t,” Just as the song was over, the two of you agreed to head off the dance floor and get something to drink. Just as you left, you happened to see Bucky and the model’s face smashed together and the only way out was to get past them. 

“This is a dance floor, not a kissing booth,” You mumbled underneath your breath which luckily dissipated along with other sounds in the air: people talking and the blaring music.

-

The party wasn’t so bad at all in your opinion. You were having fun hanging out with Natasha and Wanda who had been partially drunk due to Tony’s open bar and dictionary of alcoholic beverages. Steve had gone off hanging with Tony and the others and every once in a while would look at your way with a smile as you usually gave one back.

“Hey, I’m going to head to the ladies room for a moment,” You explained, getting up from the couch. Natasha and Wanda allowed you, only because they were practically too inebriated to function and go with you. Just as you made your way to the bathroom outside where the party took place, you couldn’t help but hear Bucky and his model date or girlfriend (honestly you weren’t even sure anymore) talking out in the hall.

“Have you seen the dress she was wearing? It looked ugly on her when she doesn’t have a body like Nat,” Bucky chuckled. The blonde almost looked uncomfortable with him and remained quiet. You kind of felt bad for her if all Bucky was going to do was complain.

“And I mean, the way she’s dancing with Steve too? I wouldn’t doubt that she fucks him like the slut she is but that’s if she’s able to fuck him. Steve wouldn’t stoop that low,” You frowned at Bucky’s words. He had been talking about you.

“And don’t even let me start you on how god damn annoying she is! She’s even worse than that Parker kid,” Now you could see his date be more uncomfortable. You also happened to feel your heart clenched tightly in your chest. You never understood why Bucky disliked you so much and hearing him talk about you felt like a gut punch.

“I wish she was never part of this team. Ever since she joined, she’s always been getting everyone’s attention!” You suddenly felt a tear escape your eye and you wiped it away, partially ruining some of the makeup. You didn’t feel like partying anymore. Your entire body felt sore so maybe this was a good excuse to retire back to your room. You quickly turned away from the bathroom, still managing to avoid Bucky as you make your way to the elevators. “Now even Steve’s starting to like her. She’s taking all of my friends away!” The model had scampered away from Bucky, hurrying back inside the venue while Bucky growled to himself. He held his hand to his forehead, rubbing it shamefully for scaring the poor girl away.

“I just hate her so much,” He mumbled more to himself. He suddenly looked up to where the bathroom was as he felt like he was being watched but no one was there. He shook his head feeling like he was just going crazy before returning back to the party.

-

By the time you reached your room, you had your heels in your hands and plopped them on the floor. Bucky’s words shouldn’t have hurt you like they did but after nine years of enduring his rude remarks without so much of fighting back, it was starting to weigh down on you because of how frequently you hold his comments in. You cried out like you’ve never had done before and you wanted to curse at yourself for it because you felt weak to give in to your emotions.

At least no one had asked you where you were and it gave you enough peace to fall into a deep sleep. Except for Steve. He noticed how you left and wondered where you went, even asking Natasha and Wanda who let him know that you were in the bathroom. Yet, he was confused when you didn’t return after fifteen minutes. He was about to go look for you until he saw Bucky at the bar all alone and taking a shot of whiskey. He walked up to his friend to talk to him and ask how he feels.

“Hey Buck. You okay?” America’s sweetheart asked his friend in feign innocence. He acted that way because he never agreed with the way Bucky treated you.

“Very,” Bucky murmured, getting another shot and drinking it down; the burn hitting him in the back of his throat just as he liked. It wasn’t going to be a while until he got buzzed due to the serum but he was willing to give it a try to get drunk for how mean he was to his date. “Don’t you have a YN to return to?” He then snapped, your name coming out of his mouth like it's a bad word.

Steve scoffed. “I could ask the same for you. I’m assuming things didn’t end well?” Bucky hated how his friend was good at reading him. Even after years of being the Winter Soldier and getting good at hiding facial expression and body language, Steve could read his childhood friend like a book. Nothing could go past Steve whenever it comes to Bucky.

“Mhm,” Bucky grunted, not wanting to respond as his friend already knew the answer.

“Anyways, have you actually seen YN?” Bucky’s ears perked up at your name. He looked at his friend in wonder and almost… worry? Steve found it to be interesting since he never saw him react as he did with your name unless it’s with disgust.

“No. I thought she was with you?” Steve observed his body language, watching as how attentive Bucky got. “Is she not?” He asked in curiosity, obtaining another shot and offering it to Steve.

Steve smirked lowly, having to look down at the floor to contain himself before looking back up to his friend and denying the drink. “No. But thanks anyway,” Just as he turned away, a smile reached up to his eyes. “Don’t go crazy on the alcohol, jerk.”

Steve couldn’t see as he was walking away but Bucky too had smirked. “Punk,” He mumbled, low enough for not even Steve’s super soldier hearing to pick up on.

It had to be true. Bucky has a crush on you whether he would like to admit it or not and his body was the key to confirming it, no matter how mean he acts or what he says to you.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the party, you vowed to stay quiet and avoid Bucky as much as possible. Maybe that would be enough for Bucky to stop making remarks and bullying you because he would have nothing to say to you and it would also make it feel like you never existed, just the way that Bucky had wanted.

Obviously, even after facing Bucky’s rudeness for years and hearing what he had to say from last night, you weren’t going to quit your job or get reassigned somewhere else. You didn’t want to give Bucky the satisfaction he wanted and you weren’t about to leave your friends behind. They were basically family to you and you weren’t ready to let them go.

Also, you happened to hang more with Steve which was nice for a change. He was the first, and the only person to check up on you after you left Tony’s party and because you also trusted him with your life, you may or may not have told him what your vision was about and he was acting wildly about it.

“Are you serious!” Steve exclaimed out loud for everyone in the living room to hear. Everyone turned to you and Steve with confused looks and you had scowled at him for being loud.

“I told you to be quiet!”

“I’m sorry. I-I’m just… no words,” He squeaked out in a high-pitched voice, then looking over your shoulder to see Bucky and Sam walking in. “Speaking of the devil.” You physically tensed and grew small on the couch where Steve kept up a conversation with you in hopes to get you to relax. He knew that Bucky may have liked you back but he just didn’t know how to prove it. Either way, he hoped that Bucky would come to his own senses and change for the better but if Bucky could keep this act up for nine years, he could go for nine more years, possibly even longer.

But then, a plan came to mind. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?” Steve asked aloud, catching Bucky’s attention. He noticed his friend look over before heading to get some breakfast from the fridge.

“Steve… what are you doing?” You asked in a hushed tone. You sneaked a look too, watching as Bucky talked to Sam about something and was smiling. It looked so foreign for you to see him do something like that since he always had a constant resting bitch face whenever he was around you.

“Trust me YN. My instincts can tell that Bucky’s jealous.” He said so casually. “Just say yes,” He then whispered.

“Yeah sure, Steve,” You said, just loud enough for Bucky to hear. Steve watched Bucky turn around again, locking eyes with the back of your head. You definitely felt it; like he was burning holes into it. Bucky and Sam then went off their way with apples in their hands and taking a bite with a loud crunch echoing in the room. Steve told you the coast was clear and you regained your breath which you hadn’t realized you were holding in.

“What the hell was that?” You asked harshly, punching Steve softly in the arm. “You’re going off of an instinct that Bucky likes me?” 

Steve nodded, going over his logic with you. “Look. It makes sense though, YN. The  _ Oracle _ provides a vision that is in our future. Yours happened to be marrying Bucky so deep under that rude exterior of his, he’s probably sunshine and rainbows.”

You wanted to gag. You fucking hated this  _ Oracle _ vision bullshit. It was the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard of. “Never say ‘marrying’, ‘Bucky’, and ‘sunshine and rainbows’ in the same sentence ever again, for the love of God!” You pleaded desperately, making Steve laugh at your contorted expression.

“Okay, princess.” He responded sarcastically.

-

Even though Steve had been kidding, the two of you decided to get out of the compound and watch a movie along with grabbing lunch. You enjoyed being with Steve, you were starting to get bored from being cooped up in your room and the compound in general, just as Steve had and because the weather was actually nice for once, you both took the opportunity.

You also were glad that during the entire thing, Steve didn’t at once mention your vision. He was a real gentleman about it and you respected him immensely for it. It was until you got back to the compound when you became all quiet again.

Steve noticed it and how your entire demeanor changed in the snap of a finger. Once you were out with him, you were happy with freedom and back inside you were sad and trapped. It almost made Steve regret returning back to the building.

“Steve, YN. You’re back. Everyone’s upstairs for dinner,” Pepper had greeted you with Morgan at her side. You thanked her and the two of you made your way up to meet with the rest of the team. On the way, Steve promised that he’ll stick by your side in case Bucky happens to make you uncomfortable.

Just as the elevator doors opened, you both stepped out and made your way to sit at the dinner table where you were greeted by everyone. Luckily, there were two seats beside one another and you both occupied it.

“Where’d you both go?” Clint questioned, grabbing a bowl of salad to hand to Tony.

“We went to watch a movie,” Steve answered for the both of you. Just as you had vowed, you weren’t going to talk unless needed.

“With her?” Bucky happened to scoff out loud. He nearly wanted to laugh but contained himself while biting into a slice of pizza.

“Yeah, with  _ her _ ,” Steve exaggerated. “She’s amazing, you know?”

“And she’s finally mute just how I like.” Bucky countered with a snicker, looking how you had been quiet. “I can’t stand when she talks.” Steve seemed to be fuming at this point. He had been holding a fork under the table to play with but his strength got the best of him and he unknowingly bent the metal in the middle. He slammed it on the table, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

“I really don’t see what’s your problem, Buck,” He growled at the brunette who seemed to find the situation funny. Though, Bucky did a good job of hiding it.

“Of course you don’t because you like her. She’s my problem,” Bucky pointed at you. It made Steve stand up so fast and hover over the table. You really didn’t want to be a part of the conversation so you tried tugging on Steve’s sleeve to let it go. Everyone else around you had been on the edge of their seat. Not in all nine years of your life did you see Steve so angry in his life, especially at his best friend with a killer look in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed.

“You’re an asshole and have been for the past nine years that she’s been on this team. If only you knew,” Steve sighed, feeling himself calm down and plop back on the chair. “If only you knew,” He repeated but much quieter. You kicked at his leg softly, not wanting him to give anything away. He got the message and looked at you with a sad look in his eyes. Natasha and Wanda too had been slightly worried if the truth were to come out unplanned; a lot of explaining would occur and it could result in an even worse rendering of your so-called enemy relationship and it was not worth it to experience that.

“Knew what?” Bucky queried as he noticed the exchanging look between the two of you. “Now you have to tell me because there couldn’t be any worse of a secret coming from YN that you’re so into protecting. Are you guys fucking? Is that what it is?” Bucky’s voice had been raised from the assumption and the tension in the room was painstakingly thick that a chainsaw had to be used to cut it.

“Barnes! Language!” Tony hissed, not appreciating his choice of words. Bucky had been acting like a misbehaving child lately and nobody could understand why. Though, he was recalcitrant and wouldn’t listen to the man.

Suddenly, you stood up from your seat, all the attention going on you. “Great, little miss perfect is going to admit her secret. Why don’t you tell us?” Bucky mocked. The tears felt like coming out but you were strong. You kept reminding yourself that you were and just when you could’ve walked away from it all and continue to tolerate Bucky, you decided that today wasn’t the case and neither should those nine years ago.

“You really want to know my secret?” Your voice cracked a bit but you were able to overcome it.

“That’s why I’m asking. Duh,” Bucky continued in his asshole tone. You then looked over to Wanda and Natasha who gave a curt nod for you to continue further. Even Steve next to you had stood up again with his arm on your shoulder for support.

“It all goes back to the  _ Oracle.  _ Even then I can’t make sense of it now but when I said I was getting married, it was true. I know who the person looks like but not their face. Yet, there were key indicators on who it is.”

“And? What does that have to do with anything?” Bucky questioned in annoyance with eyebrows raised. He really wasn’t picking up on your message.

“The person was you, Bucky,” You admitted loudly and with confidence. After his name left your mouth, you began on a full sprint to the elevators where everyone at the table was shocked except for Steve, Natasha, and Wanda.

“Wha-what?”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky sat there feeling shock, shame, and disapproving stares from his teammates. He literally never felt worse than he did now and he was the Winter Soldier for fucks sake. Even then, he was confused to add to the mix of emotions he was feeling. There was a possibility that he was getting married? To you?

He should’ve felt happy at the news but instead he wasn’t as happy as he hoped. In fact, he felt hurt for the way he was to you. He didn’t know why he was like that and with the time given to reflect at the table, he began to realize all the times he treated you like shit just like he had during his time under HYDRA.

“You fucked up good, metal man,” Sam sighed in disappointment. Bucky could feel a hot set of tears threatening to escape his eyes that it felt like it was burning. He wanted to go chase after you; to apologize and admit that he had feelings for you and it was all an act to hate you but the thing that stopped him from doing so was the idea that you might never want to see him again.

“Nine years, Barnes,” Natasha spoke up. “You’re going to have to make up nine years of rude comments to get her back and make it up to her.” Had it really been that long? Bucky quietly excused himself from the table, making his way to his own room where he could be alone and acknowledge his past and all the mistakes he made. He left the table to talk in hushed whispers about what happened and even when they talked about him, he couldn’t be mad. He had no right to be mad.

By walking to his room, the tears had already fallen down to his cheeks. He pushed open his room door and upon entering, his blurry vision caught something at his feet. He picked it up to see a white folded up letter. He wiped at his tears and peeked out of the hallway to see if anyone was there that might suspect giving it to him but since it was clear, he was only left to close the door and read it on his own.

He sat at the end of his couch and flicked on the lamp light that casted a somber yellow glow on the paper and in the entirety of the dark room. It was just enough for Bucky to read the handwriting. He noticed that the page was filled with legible words and while starting from the top, he recognized that the letter was about him. It had descriptions of what he looked like along with questions about who he was. Just as a teardrop dripped onto the middle of the paper, he recognized a date written by the water. It happened to be your birthday and the year 2012 which was eleven years ago but Bucky wouldn’t know that yet.

More regret filled his body and as he continued to read through the paper, he could hear a soft knocking on his door. He expected it to be anyone but you so he called for the person to come in. Then, when he looked back, he was surprised to see you shuffling your feet inside. “Y-YN,” Bucky gasped out, immediately standing up from his seat and wiping away at the tears with the paper in hand. “What are you doing here?”

“You got my letter, I see,” You replied without answering his question. “You read through it?” You kept moving forward until you ended up right in front of Bucky who was looking down at your figure.

He nodded before lifting the paper at you. “This was yours?” He handed you the letter and you took it before going to sit on his couch. You motioned if he didn’t mind that you were planning to stay and he shook his head, also joining you on the piece of furniture.

“So, I’m guessing you have questions about this,” You softly spoke as you looked over the paper.

“Ye-yeah,” He stuttered, feeling his face go hot. “There’s a date on there. What does it mean?” He pointed where his tear stained the paper.

“My birthday,” Bucky let out a weak ‘oh’ as the realization hit him. He recalled knowing your birthday but never saw you celebrate it at your time in the compound, unlike everyone else who had a small gathering with friends.

Bucky had so many questions to ask but even he felt overwhelmed by it all. The two of you sat together in silence, basking in each other’s presence for once without the feeling of being uncivil with one another. It was almost  _ calming _ to say the least.

“I’m sorry YN,” Bucky let out after a few seconds of stillness. “For nine years you endured my comments and not once did you snap. I should’ve known that I’ve stepped out of line that first time I’ve ever said anything rude to you.” Bucky expected you to ask him the why factor of his actions. Why had Bucky treated you that way? Why had Bucky kept up for nine years?

Except that question never came. It never came because just as Bucky felt bad for being mean to you, you felt pity for Bucky for the tough time he faced with HYDRA. You were willing to forgive and forget this situation just as long as stepping forward, the relationship between you and Barnes would mend.

“I’m sorry too, Bucky.”

“What for?”

“Everything,” You mumbled underneath your breath even when you weren’t the one at fault. “I heard what you said that night of the party and honestly I’ll never be as good as anyone of this team.” Bucky’s heart clenched as you said that. He didn’t mean to say any of it. He was just jealous to see you and Steve together and being all happy and flirtatious.

“Don’t say that YN. I didn’t mean to say that. It’s not true and I said all of that because I was upset, shit... doll, I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Of you…” He confessed, diverting his eyes in front of him. The admission shocked you and you were looking at him to elaborate more. He smiled because of it and you noticed how it reached his eyes. You have never seen Bucky smile around you or even at you and the gesture was relieving. You felt yourself relax in the moment as Bucky opened his mouth. “I’ve liked you for a while YN, for years even so when I saw Steve being all gentleman-like with you, I couldn’t help but get angry. Though, I’ve come to realize that Steve might have been a good choice for you. I don’t deserve to be loved by anyone especially since I pushed away; the one doll who I happen to spend my life with in the future according to destiny.” That made you chuckle. You looked away to anywhere but Bucky’s face and without thinking, Bucky could feel his hand moving to grab at your chin, your attention returning to him. You wondered what he was going to do but it became clear when he leaned in to kiss your soft lips. He had since moved his hand from your chin to cup at your cheek, pulling you further on his lips with a fiery passion.

You had given in and kissed back. You were surprised to be in the situation but your heart had fluttered at the feeling of Bucky’s lips pressed against yours. Bucky pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, leaning his forehead on yours. His eyes remained closed and with a small smile playing on his lips. “That was a bit early.” He mumbled. You had to agree that it was but honestly, if your vision just so said that you were getting married to Bucky and it was never wrong, then the two of you had enough time to make up all the moments where you hated each other.

  
Perhaps the  _ Oracle _ vision might not be as stupid as you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later (2025)

The moment finally came as you looked forward to it. Destiny set out a path for you to get married and here the day came where you’re dressed in a white wedding gown and holding a bouquet of flowers in front of your fiancè. He looked exactly like what your vision included. His hair was let loose, he wore the classic black and white tuxedo, and the cherry on top was his metal arm.

Your heart fluttered as the both of you were exchanging vows in front of your friends and family in the Church. Bucky went first, almost on the verge of tears which you wouldn’t have seen in your vision because his face was blurred.

“YN, we’ve started on the wrong foot and remained on it for nine years but everyday I regretted all those things I’ve said to you. When you told me about your vision, it put me in my place and here we are today getting married,” He almost let out a small laugh. “I promise to be your ever faithful, honest, and loving husband. I love you, babydoll.”

Next it was your turn to say your vows. You had looked up at Bucky’s steel blue eyes which you always complimented that it made you feel in your safe space. You smiled at him and began to recite your words.

“Bucky, I love you with all my heart. I used to think my vision was stupid because it’s nearly impossible for us to love one another when we’re always at each other’s throat but that moment we first kissed when we forgave eachother, I felt it in my heart that everything was going to be just fine. I promise to love and respect you, help our love grow, always be there to listen, comfort and support you, whatever our lives may bring.” Soon enough Bucky’s grabbing your hand just as before. His metal arm held your own with a soft touch and slipped on the diamond wedding ring he had bought while you did the same.

The two of you turned to look at the wedding officiant who looked extremely happy at your both. “By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

Bucky leaned in close to seal your marriage with a kiss and this time, you accepted his kiss unlike how you wanted to run away almost thirteen years ago during your vision. Both of your lips collided and the Church filled in cheering at the two of you. The Avengers had been crying as they couldn’t believe this day officially came.

After pulling away, Bucky began leading you down the steps to head to the limo so you both could go to the reception. On the way, your friends met with you on the aisle and congratulated you immensely. You had hugged Wanda, Natasha, and Steve and thanked all of them. Bucky did the same, hugging this shit out of Steve and Sam before returning back to you and breaking into a sprint to head to the limo.

“Buck! I’m wearing heels!” You cried out in laughter, trying to catch up with him. Though, you didn’t care as you lifted your dress and ran behind him.

“Come on Mrs. Barnes, we have to beat them at the party!” He playfully yelled back at you. The two of you exited the wedding and went inside the limo. Everyone followed behind and waved at the two of you, standing at the entrance of the Church. The limo started to drive away from the venue where on the back of the car, the words ‘JUST MARRIED’ was painted in white paint that could be seen by all.

“I love you, Mrs. Barnes.” Bucky sighed, resting his head on your shoulder. You kissed the top of his head while inhaling the sweet scent of coconut.

“I love you too, Mr. Barnes.” You answered--heartfelt at the seemingly unreal situation--you felt like you were dreaming and needed to pinch yourself to tell if it was fake even when it wasn’t. You both felt like the luckiest people in the world; it's probably because the two of you were.

The _Oracle_ has yet demonstrated once again that it’s predestined for the viewer that their vision comes true as time goes on. It only shows to prove that even when Bucky’s vision wasn’t the best, you were able to make up for it with your unconditional love and support. Not even Bucky could hate on the _Oracle_ because while he couldn’t control it, he was just happy to spend the rest of his life with you.

And that’s all that matters.

_The End._


End file.
